Unsuspecting Targets (Steve Rogers x Reader)
by ZoeChase
Summary: Reader-chan causes some trouble, and Steve follows along. Rated T just in case.


**Warning: There is like one or two swear words. So, don't like, don't read.**

**Well, this was certainly odd to write. I was on a major sugar-rush yesterday and managed to come up with this... So no judging :D **

**Disclaimer: **  
><strong>I don't own the Avengers or the little poem Reader-chan said to Natasha <strong>

* * *

><p>"Steve!" A female's voice called from the living room of Stark Tower. Said man looked up from his newspaper and got up from the kitchen table.<p>

"Yes (Name)?" Steve questioned as the living room came into view. His eyes widened when he couldn't see (Name) anywhere in the room. He rounded the side of the couch, only to spot the hacker laying spread-eagle on the floor. "What are you doing?"

(Name) shrugged and lifted her arms up, signalling for Steve to pick her up. "I'm bored."

Steve sighed and lifted (Name) off the floor. As soon as she got on her feet, she grabbed Steve's hand and dragged him out of the room. Steve sighed, and let the eccentric female drag him to one of the many training rooms in the building.

"Why are we here?"

"Shh," (Name) shushed. She peered through the window to see her target. (Name) shot a sly smile at Steve before she crept into the archery range. Clint's back was towards her, walking over to the bench where his bag sat. He never saw (Name) coming.

"Caw caw motherfucker!" (Name) screamed and leapt onto Clint's back, knocking him over. Seconds later, (Name) scrambled off of him and ran out of the room to grab Steve's hand to once again drag him to an unknown location while Clint was still on the floor, confused. This was how Natasha found him later.

"(Name), what was that?" Steve inquired, his voice rising with every word.

(Name), once again, shrugged. "I'm bored. So, who's next?"

"Next?" Steve exclaimed and pulled his hand away from (Name). "There's no way that there will be a next."

(Name) turned to Steve and look at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please?" (Name) cooed.

Steve looked away from (Name), determined to not fall for those eyes like he had done many times before. He could never deny her, the super soldier had a huge crush on her every since they met.

"Please?" (Name) started pouting, waiting for Steve to look at her and cave in.

Steve sighed, "fine…"

"Yes!" (Name) exclaimed and ran down the hallway towards the science labs, and Tony and Bruce.

(Name) and Steve slowly walked past Thor's room as to not catch his attention. Thor walked out off his bathroom and turned his gaze to the door, spotting the two troublemakers.

"Son of Rogers? Lady (Name)?"

"Uh, hello Thor." (Name) said and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Her tense smile slowly rose to a smirk when she noticed the hair brush in Thor's hand. "Brushing your hair Barbie? I thought that brushing your hair a hundred strokes a day was just a myth for keeping your hair shiny?"

"Pardon Lady (Name)," before Thor could finish his question, (Name) and Steve had already taken off down the hall.

"(Name)," Steve called, panting as they ran down the hall. "You are going to get us in trouble with everyone aren't you?"

"Maybe," (Name) sing-songed.

Steve just let out a groan.

(Name) left out a laugh and burst into the science labs, startling Tony and Bruce.

"(Name)-" Bruce called, but was interrupted when (Name) climbed onto one of the lab tables.

"Hey science boyfriends! Either of you told each other the answer to 128 squared (e980) yet?"

"(Name) what does that have to-"

"I love you!" (Name) screamed and jumped off the table and ran out of the room. The two scientists glowered at Steve, as if blaming him for (Name)'s actions.

"Uh, I um, better go, you know-" Steve took off after (Name). He caught up to her just as she was about to walk up to Natasha. "(Name), no-"

"Hey Nat, caught your four little bugs yet?"

"(Name), I have no idea what you are talking about."

Natasha's statement didn't faze (Name) as she continued to skip down the hall.

"_Four little bugs went out to play,_

_On a spider's web one day._

_They got stuck, all in a bunch._

_And along came spider, in time for lunch!"_

"Sorry ma'am," Steve told Natasha as he chased after (Name).

Natasha shook her head at the two obvious lovebirds and continued down the hall to the archery range.

(Name) stopped at the door to the conference room and leaned against the doorframe. She smiled innocently at Steve and turned to open the door. Steve's eyes widened, the only thing currently in the room that would hold any interest to the devious female was the video messaging system that connected the Avengers team to Nick Fury. This wasn't going to end well.

(Name) pressed the call button, and Fury appeared on the screen. "Avengers what is it?"

"Y'all motherfuckers don't know nothin'" (Name) hollered before falling to the ground, laughing at Fury's shocked and startled face.

Steve let out a small whimper, he could already picture the trouble they were going to get into.

"Mrs. (Last Name), you are in so much trouble!" Fury yelled.

"It wasn't only her Fury, it was me too."

Fury's eyes widened slightly, before hardening. "Captain Rogers, I extremely disappointed in you. You and Mrs. (Last Name) are going to be sitting in-"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for taking the fall with me Steve." (Name) said.<p>

"Friends don't let friends down."

"So, we're just friends?" (Name) asked quietly.

"Well, if- if you want to be." Steve stuttered.

"And if I want to be more?"

Steve blushed and before he could answer, (Name)'s lips were pressed against his own. His eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the moment of bliss before they had to pull away to breathe.

(Name) slightly pulled back, and opened her eyes to gaze into Steve's. "Was that okay?"

"More than okay," and Steve pressed his lips back on hers. This day was so worth it.


End file.
